


Pillows

by inhighheels (consumedly)



Series: BtVS drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Implied Oral Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/inhighheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillows are the best way to get off!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt - Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Buffy/Willow - pillows  
> Buffy and Willow are their canonical ages, but they're pretending to be younger;  
> in the 3rd paragraph the pov switches to Willow's.

Buffy can't remember the first time she got off with a pillow. It was a while ago, so she knows she'd have been little. After a while she tried her fingers, the bedclothes, the couch. The pillows were still her favorite though. She could squeeze them between her legs, she could ride them or she could rub against them as she reads one of her mother's more naughty books.  
  
Pillows are the best way to get off, even Willow agrees.  
  
The first time her new friend explains to her what to do she feels awkward and it seems funny. That is until she starts to rock against it and Buffy pinches and twists her nipples through her Kitty t-shirt and it feels _soo good._  
  
Buffy swears it feels awesome when she does it with the ones from the couch in the living room. „Maybe it's because they're rough and have patterns. Also, because anyone could see me. They only have to look at the window.”  
  
They try that one time, but she's too sensitive down there and it hurts so Buffy tells her she'll help. Her friend's fingers are gentle as they trace her slit, but it's uncomfortable so she tightens her legs.  
  
Buffy doesn't get mad at her, she only smiles add tells her there's even better way, but she couldn't try it until now. „In one of the books they wrote about kissing it.”


End file.
